Who Is He?
Who Is He? I always ask myself this. But I guess I should start at the beginning. So here we go. My name is Matt. I'm 17 and I work at Oakville Park as a tour guide. There is a large house in the middle of the woods. It was owned by the park's original Care Taker in the fall of 1967. On his final night before retirement, Mark Fishburge (The Caretaker) found a mine: "KullMan Mining Co". On the side of the mine door, scratched into the wall was "Don't let it escape." The door creaked open by itself. Mark looked in. Nothing but darkness. Sinister laughter came from inside. The legend goes that, no one knows what happened. But then Mark returned to his house to write something in his journal. It was written in German. So it has been translated. March 17th 1967 That thing was terrifying. I ran from it as soon as I saw it. Its sinister grin. Its echoing voice. It's terrifying... March 18th 1967 It found me. Every night at 7 o' clock. If I look outside, it's there. Staring back at me from the woods. Last night I grabbed my shotgun and walked outside. As soon as it saw me, it ran. I followed it through woods. It ran into plants and trees, and jumped off the cliff. I fired into the air twice and walked back to my house. When I got inside, and looked out, it was closer. It was in my yard. March 21st 1967 It hasn't bothered me for awhile now. Just watched from 7 till' 8. Creepy if I look at it. But last night was strange. Usually it stays in view from my kitchen window but recently, whatever window I look out of, it's there. And last night, I felt breathing on my neck. I was too scared to look. Eventually the breathing stopped. I heard footsteps leaving my room and the house. I breathed a sigh of relief. I can be alone, For now. April 4th 1968 A YEAR. A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR IT'S STALKED ME. First It was the house. Then it was the whole woods. AND NOW IT'S WHERE EVER I GO! Whenever I see him. Her. IT. Only three words play in my mind. "Who is he?" I will never know. I thinks it's the devil himself. I need to see him again. April 7th 1968 I wait. On my porch. All day. Holding my shotgun. Waiting for it to come back. And it never does. So I sit all night. And I write. And I watch. Waiting for it to come back. And it never does. The last time I saw it was on the fifth. While I was watching Doctor Who, It knocked down a tree and ran. Something more evil scared it away. That's what I think. April 8th 1968 I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE I WANNA DIE April 12th 1968 Something wrote in my journal. It said it wanted to die. My journal is always with me. How did it get to me? Did It write while I slept? I don't know. I need to leave. April 24th 1968 I still don't know why I didn't leave. My retirement was one whole year ago and I still care for this place. This gateway to hell. Anyways, it's back. It watches from the trees. With white glowing eyes. And then something else. It makes noises in the night. It's bigger. They're are two things stalking me now. I WANNA DIE WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? Who is h- Aftermath The journal is cut short. Mark's body was found the next day cut in half and hanging from the ceiling. The rest of the page is covered in blood. Many people believe this thing to be, A Windigo. Others believe the Slenderman, Some even believe it's Masky. But then some people think. The smart ones think. It was an evil version of Mark himself. The Mine has never been found. But people camping here, Hear footsteps at night. Though Mark has died. The evil version of him lurks on. There is only one thing we can ask. Who is he? Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances